


Say Something

by moby_dicks_bong



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Suicide, b tyler grady, cut and run - Freeform, i wish i didn't, i'm so sorry i wrote this, it just wouldn't be the same, it's that bad, major deaths, ty grady - Freeform, you have to listen to say something by the pentatonix while you read this, zane garrett - Freeform, zane z garrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moby_dicks_bong/pseuds/moby_dicks_bong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the one that I love; And I'm saying goodbye.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. SO. You must listen to Say Something by The Pentatonix while you read this or else you won't get the feels. And if I have to feel, then so does everyone else. But please listen to it, and please tell me what you think, I'm begging you.

Zane took another swig from his bottle of tequila, looking at the multitude of pictures of his husband.  _That's ex-husband now, actually. Get it right Zane. Couldn't please him well enough? He didn't think you did a well enough job,"_ the voice in his said snarled. Zane downed the rest of the bottle to himself up. Zane had caught Ty in bed with Nick fucking O'Flaherty exactly one week ago. Ty hadn't even had the nerve to come apologize. Tears welled in the older man's eyes as he looked at his favourite picture from their wedding. He'd lost track of how bottles he had drank. He stood slowly, his body protesting as he stumbled around the coffee table. The glass bottle shattering against the wall was the only noise in the empty house before Zane let out a gut-wrenching, heart broken scream-turned-sob. Zane hit the wall, the cracking of his knuckles not even registering. He was beginning a downward spiral again, and he knew the only thing that could stop it didn't want to be with him anymore.  _This is why he doesn't want you. Because all you are is a selfish drunk. He wants someone who can take care of him. He wants someone who knows what they're doing, someone who can handle themselves around alcohol. You stupid fucking drunk._ _  
_

When he had walked into the bookstore,  _their_ bookstore, ready to surprise Ty with dinner and flowers, because why the hell not, he noticed it was strangely quiet. He cocked his head and listened, and heard the voices floating downstairs from their bedroom. He quietly made his way upstairs, his heart pounding, terrified that something bad had happened to Ty. His heart dropped into his feet and his body ran cold when he looked into their room.

Ty was lying on top of Nick, naked. Smiling that stupid fucking post-sex smile he always gave to Zane after Zane had fucked him into oblivion. Zane dropped the food, and he began to feel ill. Ty's head snapped in his direction. 

"Ty," he whispered brokenly, tears not even being able to form in his dark eyes, now black with anger and betrayal.

"Zane-" Ty stuttered, stumbling out of bed. Zane could smell the alcohol resonating off of him husband. 

"Get away from me," Zane growled, the anger tightening in his chest, replacing the hurt. 

"Baby please," Ty murmured, his hand reaching out to grab Zane's wrist. "I can explain-"

"I said get the fuck away from me!" Zane shouted, jerking his hand back. Ty reached out for him again, but his actions were clumsy, the alcohol corsing through his veins. 

"Zane, please don't-" Ty pleaded. He was met with a suckerpunch to his jaw. 

"I said get away from me Ty," Zane said quietly. Nick had his face in his hands. Zane ran out of the bookstore as fast as he could and jumped on the Valkyrie. And Ty had a feeling he knew exactly where Zane was going. He didn't think he had it in him to face Zane; He knew he didn't deserve. Drunk or not, he cheated. 

Zane drank himself further into depression, curling into Ty's side of their bed. The same one Zane thought that they had made love on many times, but he figured he was wrong. He couldn't stop the sob that retched out of him. Ty wasn't even trying to fight for Zane. He wasn't even trying to make things right between them. That's what hurt Zane the most. Another sob broke out of him and he took another drink of the strong tequila. He slowly drank himself into a restless, nightmare-filled oblivion-like sleep.

"Zane," Ty whispered, seeing Zane passed out, a bottle of dark caramel coloured liquor in his hand, and pictures of them strewn all over the bed. Tears welled in the younger man's eyes. He knew he fucked up. He never would, never  _could_ love him again. He lost the most important man in the world to him, and he knew it was all his fault. He glanced at Zane through tear filled eyes and noticed that his lover's chest wasn't rising. "Baby," he choked out, scrambling to Zane. He began to sob as he checked for a pulse he knew wasn't there. 

Ty sobbed quietly, holding Zane's limp body close to his. He glanced down and saw Zane's favourite picture of them; It was one from their wedding. Ty was in his dress blues, and Zane was in Ty's favourite charcoa suit. They stared at each other longingly, and Ty's heart broke as he saw the smile on Zane's face. The way the sunlight hit Ty's eyes turned them a beautiful deep green. Ty looked at Zane's picture, smiled at how beautiful his lover was. He held the picture close to his heart and let the tears come, a guttural cry wrenching itself deep from somewhere within the pits of his chest. 

He couldn't believe he'd fucked up this royally. Nick had been upset. He called Ty, sobbing because him and Kelly had got into an argument and Kelly walked out. Ty had told him to come over so he could comforted him. It started out normal, Ty telling Nick jokes like he normally would to keep Nick's spirits up. Then Nick broke out a bottle of Svedka vodka. Soon afterwards, both men were drunk. THey had begun kissing, and before Ty knew what he was doing, he was upstairs, letting himself get fucked by Nick. He supposed he should feel guilty for enjoying it, but he didn't. It didn' t feel like Zane though, and Ty could never forget that. There was something about when Zane fucked him that made the whole world around them stop. Like they were the only two people on Earth, and time could go as slow or as fast as they wanted it to. He only felt guilty that he hurt Zane, drove him back to the bottle. He felt guilty that he didn't feel guilty for enjoying his drunken fuck with his best friend. 

He'd killed his lover without even realizing it. Ty found it morbidly ironic that the thing that ruined their marraige was the very thing that killed his lover. Ty knew he cheated. And he knew what alcohol does. It doesn't alter your mind, or your thoughts. It brings out the deep-down wants and lusts, the dee, dark needs that a man has. Ty proved to himself that day that he never had it in him to love Zane like he had deserved to be loved. 

Ty reached over to Zane's nightstand and pulled out his glock and a pen. He took that stupid fucking picture and flipped it over. 

_I fucked up, Deuce. I need to apologize. Tell mom and dad that I love them._

"Hey Deuce," Ty said through the phone, leaving his brother a shaky voicemail. "I just..uh...I just wanna tell you man. You're the best brother I could have ever had. And God knows I love you man. I just want you to know that brother. You'll always be the best man. I'm at Zane's place. I love you. I'm sorry." Ty hung up the phone and glanced down at Zane's body. He looked at peace, finally. For once in his life, he didn't look like he was battling all of his demons. Ty put the barrell of the glock in mouth, shivering at the taste. "I'm sorry Zane. I'm coming to fix it. I swear to God Zane if I could take it back I would. Baby I would take it all back, just to have you hear with me again. I refuse to give up on you, Zane. I refuse to say goodbye, I refuse to let you go without you knowing I'm sorry. God Zane, I love you so much. I don't deserve to be loved by you, and I'll never be able to give you the love you deserved. But God knows I love you Zane, with everything I had in me. I love you Zane. I'll be with you soon." He let out one last sob and squeezed his eyes shut. The last thing he heard was the sound of the trigger, the last thing he felt was a hand on his shoulder, and he could smell Zane's cologne, he hair, everything just purely Zane. 

Ty sank into oblivion to his lover back. To tell Zane he was sorry one last fucking time. Because he wanted Zane to know that he was never going to give up on him, even though Zane had already given up on himself. 

                                                                     

                                                                                             

**Author's Note:**

> DId you listen to Say Something ? If you didn't, please re-read this and listen to it. Because I swear to God I have never felt this hard in my life.  
> And this is my first time writing in like, a year. So if you could please tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated, thank you so much.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, it means alot. Thank you !!


End file.
